Anniversary of an Uninteresting Event
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: Five years. Five long, arduous years. But all he could think about was her... *one-shot, songfic*


Disclaimer:  Dragon Ball Z, it's characters and likenesses, are all own by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series.  The song "Anniversary of an Uninteresting Event" is written and produced by Terry Date and the Deftones.  The characters and song are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.

* * *

Anniversary of an Uninteresting Event

A short song fiction by ShaggyDiz

* * *

                Five years.

                Five long, arduous years.

                Without her.

**No more gold lights for the queen earth to keep you warm in your kingdoms**

                It was a slow walk along the beach.  The sun started slipping into the horizon.  Orange and pink streaked the sky.

                But all he could think about was her.

                Life without her.

                She was nineteen.  "Tragic," they all said.

                He stood at the shoreline, twenty-four in age.

                All he thought about was her.

                Her light vanished quicker than anyone expected.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                No one understood why.  No one understood why she went away.

                But all he could think about was her.

**High on the waves you make us**

                He walked on.  Slowly.  His thoughts were gathering.  Events he remembered.  Events that the two of them made together.

                Five years.

                He kissed her.  She giggled playfully.

                "I love you," she said.

                She made him happy.  She made him whole.

                "I love you," he said.

                He made her happy.  He made her whole.

                They made each other.

                All he could think about was her.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                They fell in love.  It was the only course the two could have taken.

                Five long, arduous years.

                He looked out to the ocean.  The sun slipped deeper.  Orange and pink ruled the sky.

                They made each other… completion they had.

                But all he could think about was her.

**But not since you left have the waves come**

                He walked on.  Slowly.  His thoughts were gathering.

                One sunny day, he clearly remembered.  Days after they kissed.

                They moved fast.

                Love made them whole.

                Love made them one.

                "I love you," she said.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                "I love you," he said.

                They made love days after they kissed.  They moved fast, though they promised not to.

                Five years.

                They must have known something bad was going to happen.

                Fate.

                She giggled playfully.

                All he could think about was her.

                Something was bound to happen.  They knew that.

                Love made them one.

                "Strange," he mumbled to himself on the shoreline.  "Why did you leave me?"

                "Why did you leave… my queen?"

                "My life?"

                "My love?"

                But all he could think about was her.

                All he could think about was the way she died just weeks after falling in love, and weeks after making love.

**The bar is dead and the rocket's rain is keeping you wet in your deathbed**

                He walked on.  Slowly.  He thoughts were gathering.

                He looked to the boardwalk.  There was a bar there.

                Nothing.

                It was dead.  It was dead, much like her.

                "I love you," she said.

                She whispered those words one final time.

                It rained that day.  It rained the day that she died.  He stood there, his hand in her hand.

                "Everything will be okay," he insisted.  She knew otherwise though.

                Fate.

                "I love you," he said.

                He looked down at the bed.  She lay there: frail, ghostly.

                She looked dead.

                All he could think about was her.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                Love made them one.

                He always remembered that.

                She giggled playfully.

                "I love you," she said.

                The rain pounded on the window.  Lightning streaked the sky.

                The sun was gone.  Orange and pink still streaked the sky.

                Five years.

                "Why… my queen?"

                "I love you," she said.

                She died in her bed.

                Five years.  He stood on the shoreline, looking out at the darkening sky.

                But all he could think about was her.

**so high on the waves you made for us**

                Five years.

                She was laid to rest five years ago.

                All he could think about was her.

                He stood on the shoreline.  The sky darkened more, though the orange and pink still played before him.

                "I love you," he said.

                Love made them one.

                Death separated them again.

                It was an open casket.  She looked frail, ghostly.

                She smiled though.

                It made him smile.

                "I love you," he said.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                "I'll see you someday," he whispered.

                He kissed her.

                "I love you," she said.

                She giggled playfully.

                He looked up into the sky.  It was dark, though the moon shined from behind him.

                All he could think about was her.

                "My queen," he mumbled.

                But all he could think about was her.

                She disappeared beneath the earth.

                "Videl," he whispered.

**And not since you left have the waves come... have the waves come...**

                Five years.

                The four years before he had visited her, at her grave.

                He made his wishes and his regards.

                He wanted more.  That's what he always said.

                He wanted more time with her.

                Love made them one.

                "Gohan," the wind whispered.  He looked around, startled.

                "My queen?" he questioned.

                He got nothing.

                This fifth year, he visited her yesterday.  One day before she was buried beneath the earth.

                Today was something different.

                He walked along the shoreline.  Slowly.

                "Gohan," the wind whispered.

                All he could think about was her.

                "Videl?" he questioned.

                He got nothing.

                The sky was dark, and the moon shined from behind him.

                "Shall I come to you?" he asked.

                "Shall I come to you?"

                "I love you," the wind whispered.

                He cried.

                He fell to his knees, sobbing.

                "I love you," he said.

                All he could think about was her.

                "Soon… we'll meet again," the wind whispered.

                "Soon… yes, soon," he replied.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                "Not yet," the wind whispered.

                "Not yet?" he questioned.

                "Not yet," the wind whispered.

                "My queen?" he questioned.

                He got nothing.

                "My queen!" he shouted.

                "Tragic," they all said.

                "I love you!" he shouted.

                "I love you!"

                "One day… we will meet again," he finally said.

                He smiled, twenty-four in age.

                She was nineteen when she left.

                Peace.  It was something he could finally have.

                But all he could think about was her.

                Five years.

                Not since she left had the waves come.

                The ocean was silent for five years.

                Five years.

Fin.

* * *

Notes: Well?  What did you guys think?  I got the idea from this song, and I wanted to try something with it.  Final product: just under a thousand words, without the opening disclaimer and these final closing notes.  Short, angst-y, and hopefully to the point.

The story was purposely left open for many interpretations of what happened.  I'll let you ponder on them.

Special thanks to ssj-chibigoten, who made a few nice ideas for this little story.


End file.
